


Please don’t leave me

by TheFirstWomanOnMars



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death, It’s sad but okay really, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Spoilers i guess, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstWomanOnMars/pseuds/TheFirstWomanOnMars
Summary: Story of Law’s death (Wano), can Law finally admit his feelings for Luffy before dying?Short one-shot, LawxLuffy
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Please don’t leave me

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo it's just a short one-shot here for you! I wrote this for Valentine's Day (i mean, a sad love story is still a love story as far as i know) and to remind anyone who has read my other stories that I'm still alive and still working on them.
> 
> Warning for mention of blood, bloodiness in general, nothing graphic tho. Mild spoilers if you're not caught up with the manga, but nothing that could ruin the story. I think.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to me and never will. Also, everything in this story is based on what I currently know up to chapter 1004, headcanons and my own Lawlu-filled mind. It's not a prediction or anything so don't take it seriously. (Or do, I mean he does die here)
> 
> Enjoy!

It hurt. Even as he sat down, it hurt so, so much, as if every cell of his body was being ripped apart. That was the result of power, it seemed. Luffy sat up, ignoring the thousand needles piercing his body as he did so. It was a side effect of Gear Fourth; he had to get used to it, no matter how unbearable it was. He was the future Pirate King, after all.

The future King didn't look too good right now. He felt so weak, so useless, sitting on the sides, not being able to do anything without Haki. Luffy wished there wasn't such a downside to being powerful. How much longer until he could fight again? He hadn't counted. There was an explosion not too far from him, and something that wasn't vibrations shook through him. He didn't know what it was, but it gave him a really bad feeling. He peeked around the rock that shielded him from the fight. Kaido was in the center of the battle, in his human — if you could call this human — form. Luffy could see Zoro, Killer and Kid, all three attacking the Yonko together. Big Mom was still nowhere to be seen. Things hadn't really changed much.

"Something's missing," Luffy muttered, frowning. He searched the roof with his eyes. Yeah, something was wrong. Was it linked to the bad feeling he still had in his gut? His eyes widened. "Torao!" He wasn't there. Law wasn't fighting against Kaido. Did he go after Big Mom? The explosion...

He ran out of his hiding place without thinking, compelled by the rising dread he was feeling. His agonizing body immediately protested harshly, but he ignored it. He was strong, he told himself, surely a little pain couldn't bring him down. "Torao!" He shouted. Zoro landed in front of him with a grunt and let Wado Ichimonji fall from his mouth.

"Luffy! It's been ten minutes already?" He asked. "Your Haki is back?" He was panting quite heavily. Luffy remembered something about Enma draining its user's Haki. So the sword was taking away Zoro's strength?

"No! Where's Torao? Did something happen?"

"Huh? Law?" He said with a confused frown. "Yeah, maybe, I don't know. He was hit by Kaido, hard." His eyebrows furrowed more. "His presence is weakening. Maybe he's hurt." Luffy nodded and swayed on his feet, dizzy from the pain his entire body was in. "Whoa," Zoro cried out, grabbing his arm to steady him. "Go back and rest, Luffy. You're too tired."

The younger man pushed away. "No. Where is he?"

Zoro didn't argue, knowing it was pointless. He pointed. "Should be somewhere around there, I think. Try not to be seen by Kaido."

Zoro watched as his captain took off in the indicated direction. Luffy really had taken a great liking to their ally, it seemed. He made an "Hmph" sound and placed Wado back between his teeth. "Be careful," he muttered. And he ran back into the fight.

Luffy ran. He ran blindly, filled with hope of finding Law, and dread for what he would find. The dust added to the dark night, impairing his vision, choking him, and he coughed, pain shooting through his sides, but he went on, guided by the immeasurable fear that filled him.

He slowed down, panting heavily. There was a large boulder in front of him, and the weak Obsevation he was still able to use informed him of a faint, familiar presence on the other side. Luffy approached the rock and started moving along it. "Torao?" It was so faint he could barely feel it. "Torao, are you there?" A soft sound of ragged breathing. Luffy saw a shadow in the darkness. He was right there. "Hey. Are you o—"

That characteristically sardonic smirk. It was the first thing he saw.

Then came the blood. So much. So red.

Blood dripping from the smiling mouth. Blood spreading on the torn blue cloak. Blood oozing through the stone floor.

Luffy's eyes widened. He wanted to scream. He wanted to, he had to, but his mind wasn't working. It won't let him. He slowly approached the other man, not believing what he saw, not believing the obnoxious amount of blood trickling on the floor. His foot stepped into the puddle with a wet sound and he wanted to vomit so, so badly.

"To... rao?..." he whimpered. He kneeled down next to the man, staining his pants with red. "Torao... answer me..." Law was alive. He was, he had to be. Luffy could hear his weak, ragged breathing.

The Heart captain raised his head. And smirked. "Don't be like that," he said hoarsely. "You're making me feel even more pathetic."

Luffy stared with a relieved look. Law was fine. Right? "Torao, are you all right?" He asked anyway.

"Can't you stop acting like I'm weaker than you? What are you even doing here? You're supposed to be recovering, you're too reckless."

"Torao, you're losing a lot of blood. You need a doctor."

"I'm a doctor. Dumbass." He had to stop himself from laughing and maintain a calm facade, mostly to avoid the agony that would surely ensue. Why was that damn Straw Hat so dumb? And despite that, Law still liked him so much, huh... He was glad the kid was here. It would help cheer him up the moment of his death.

"Oh, that's true. Then... you can heal yourself, right?" Such innocence in the eyes of this strong brat. How could anyone be so pure after living in this world, after crossing the Grand Line, after all the suffering he had endured, why was he still so childlike?

"Straw Hat-ya..." His cocky grin didn't waver as sadness took over his mind. He needed to control his expressions. Not show his emotions. "I won't survive. I'm beyond help already."

"What?" Luffy's expression immediately went furious. "Don't say that, Torao. You're not going to die. Never."

"I am. See?" He carefully moved his hand away from his side and pushed the torn cloak off to reveal his injury to the horrified captain. "I can barely feel my own body anymore, there's only pain from here. If I tried to heal something like this, it would probably kill me from the effort anyway."

The Straw Hat shook his head, eyes wide. "I'm going to find Chopper, he can help you. He's a great doctor. Wait for me here." Law grabbed his sleeve as he stood up, ignoring the pain from the simple movement. He sent a piercing glare from his silver eyes.

"Straw Hat-ya. I lost an arm and half my torso was blown off. Just don't bother, all right?"

Luffy stared at him without moving, with those large, round eyes that always seemed to swallow him whole, like they could read into the deepest parts of his soul. Law drew a painful breath. Contain his emotions. Not let them show. He was fine, he would die, it was fine. Control himself, it didn't matter if he died. Control.

Control.

"Torao, are you crying?"

"Of course I'm not!" He snapped furiously, sending a jolt of pain through his chest. "I'm not weak, dammit!" He coughed, blood dripping out of his mouth.

Why? Why was Luffy so good at making him lose control of himself? He couldn't even die peacefully with the kid here! Why was he doing this to him? There was another pain, deeper than the torturous experience caused by the huge injury. It was a throbbing ache inside his chest that tormented him even more as he watched Luffy kneel back down in front on him, still staring with that hard look. Law's back abruptly slipped on the boulder he was sitting against, smearing more blood on it, and without understanding why nor how, he suddenly found himself in his ally's arms, his head on the other's shoulder.

"I know, Torao. I know you're strong. That's why you can't die."

Law found himself unable to reply or react, only clinging for dear life onto the one who had become his anchor in this world, the one he desperately needed to survive. He did notice, though, the slight tremor in the boy's voice and the trembling of the arms wrapped around him.

"Straw Hat-ya, I..." He cursed internally. He had to say something, right? This wasn't like him. Why was he so scared? Was he suppose to apologize, now? His pride prevented him. "I... I hated you, you know?" He felt the younger man tense up at the words. "I hated you. Maybe I still do, I don't know. But I at least did."

"What do you mean?" Again that painful twinge in his chest. Law hated this broken voice. He wanted the goofy boy back.

"I don't suppose you realized what you were doing to me. I used to always know what to do, what I was doing and how it would end. You, Straw Hat-ya," he coughed up blood again, the red liquid trickling down his chin and drawing a dark circle on Luffy's coat, "you're the first person who's made me lose control like that. You're too unpredictable, too reckless and so powerful. You can never do what's logical, you never listen to me when I tell you something, but then you talk to me and I can't refuse. It pisses me off, so much!" Law gasped, panting heavily.

"Stop talking, Torao. You need to save your strength."

"No! Stop ordering me around! I'm going to die anyway, what does it matter?" The arms tightened around him, brushing his wounded side, and he groaned softly, enduring the pain.

"It matters to me, Torao." Luffy's voice was soft but shaky. "Please." Law bit his lip. This man was destroying his defenses, one after the other.

"You see, there's that thing about you that makes people stick around. Did you know that? No matter how annoying, stupid or impulsive you are, people will always want to help you. And I've thought about it a lot, too. Why did I save you during the War? Why did I ally with you, of all people, you whom I hated? Why did I trust you to carry out my life's goal, even knowing how terribly unpredictable you are?" He exhaled. Every breath he took, every word he said hurt his lungs, but he endured it, because he had seen the strong young man holding him suffer much more, much worse. "I couldn't find an answer. But I finally knew why I disliked you. I was afraid, Straw Hat-ya, of your strength and your impossible willpower. I was afraid of what you had done to me. And..." he coughed harder, dotting the black fabric with more droplets of blood.

"Torao..."

"And I wanted to be as strong as you," Law finished in a whisper. Admitting his weakness.

Luffy's hands clenched on his cloak as he inhaled sharply. "You're wrong. I'm not as strong as you think I am. If I were... you wouldn't have had to save me, would you? Because Ace wouldn't have died, and I wouldn't have broken down like I did. And we wouldn't be here right now, because I would've been able to protect you."

"I don't need protection, dammit! I can protect myself! See, that's what I hate most about you!" He wiped his eyes, frustrated, and breathed deeply to calm himself. "I wish I could kill you right now."

Luffy giggled softly, without humor. "You wouldn't do it anyway. We're friends."

"We're not." Law sighed. They were, but he wasn't about to admit that, not in a million years. "Straw Hat-ya, before I die... do you want me to give you the Eternal Youth Surgery?" He had to ask, however blunt he was. He couldn't grant eternal youth to someone who was unwilling to have it. Now was the best time, since he was going to die, surgery or not, but he had to know.

"No." A sharp, clean answer.

"Figures. Only idiots like Doflamingo would want eternal youth." He coughed again. "I won't hold on much longer, Straw Hat-ya."

"Yeah."

"Can you be my crew's captain? Let them join the Grand Fleet and protect them?"

"Yeah."

Law remained silent. Something in the other's voice sounded wrong.

"Torao?" Luffy shifted and placed his face in front of Law's, holding his head to press their foreheads together. The surgeon raised an eyebrow at the intimate contact, but didn't move away. Although he wasn't going to admit he enjoyed it.

"What?"

Something in his eyes felt desperate. "I don't want you to go." Luffy stared into his eyes with a distressed look. "I don't wanna lose you."

Law frowned, slightly confused. "Straw Hat-ya?"

"Please don't leave me," the kid whispered.

His hand moved to grip the boy's arm. What was that idiot saying? He knew full well the surgeon was dying! Why was he looking at him with those wide brown eyes full of determination and sadness? "I would never," Law gasped. "I won't leave you, ever."

Luffy smiled, and having made that promise he felt lighter, peaceful, the pain was fading away, he stopped panting and his mind was clearing and he knew his time had come, still he stared into the large round eyes now devoid of sadness or suffering. Law wished he had never met Cora-san, or Luffy; his death wouldn't have been as painful then. He wouldn't have had any reason to live without a goal to reach, a crew to protect and friends to fight with, and would've welcomed this moment. He could've died so much earlier, avoiding traumas and sufferings and this whole cruel world. He wouldn't be the bloody mess in Luffy's arms right now, their foreheads together and a single tear running down his cheek.

He had told the truth about despising the Straw Hat captain, but he simply kept this hate in response to the most painful feeling one could feel, that was awakened in him by this very man. Because what could he do, apart from rejecting him? He did not know.

"My name is Trafalgar D. Water Law," he breathed against the other's mouth, giving him the last of his remaining life, "and I love you, Monkey D. Luffy."

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go, a bit of Lawlu and I'm sorry but Law does die, don't get any false hopes.
> 
> To those who follow The Storm, please be patient with me, it's been 3 months but I'm still trying. If you follow Hunted I have to tell you that I'm rewriting the story because of the plot and other stuff, so I'm sorry about that, but I'll finish it entirely before publishing to avoid any situation like the one with The Storm.
> 
> Again I apologize for the delay.
> 
> If you don't follow any of my stories anyway, just ignore me.
> 
> Sayonara~~


End file.
